


When you hit rock bottom, the only way to go is up

by Aryaromanoff7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pain, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryaromanoff7/pseuds/Aryaromanoff7
Summary: Reader has been through a lot, this is her story. She was alone in the world, or that is what she tought.Pain, happiness, death and love.





	1. Prologue

Hi! Thank you for choosing this fanfic to read. I want to warn you that this story is gonna be pretty long, but i think is worth reading.  
I love tv shows so there is gonna be some crossovers that i hope you will like.  
English is not my first language, i am actually from argentina, so i am apologizing in advance for any mistake in my grammar.


	2. Early years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family?

I was born in syria, may 19 of 2000. In a little town know as Latakia. Junaid mâred saadi was my dad, he was a mutant and my mom Sun hee himura was a sorcerer. I had three siblings, my baby brother dimitri, my little sister alexandria and my twin brother aang. We lived in a beautiful house, it was just outside the city.

That’s pretty much everything i know about them. I was taken at an early age, I was ten years old. They made sure to erase everything that defined me. To make me just another asset. 

Lets start from the beginning. It was summer i think, my siblings and i were playing outside when he heard it. And explosion. The city was being bombarded. My parents were expecting something like this i guess, because in no time we were already packed and ready to go. We all run to the woods, but my dad told us to keep moving that he would catch up on us. He never did.   
We reached the safehouse but we weren’t alone. Two men were inside going through our things, taking advantage of the chaos around. One of them grabbed me by the neck and told my mother to give them everything. My mother told them to calm down, the man holding me pulled out a gun and that is when the situation went south, my mom knok them both out easily. The thing is that in the strugle of the fight a fire was shot. And that is how i lost both my parents in the same day. I was eight by that time, alexa was three and dimitri one year old. My mother made me promise just before she died that i would take care of my siblings. I tried, i really did. 

Two years we spend out in the world, surviving a day at a time. We didn’t stay at the same place for long. Usually asking for a lift at the highway. Aang was the one who made sure no one could hurt us, and i was the one to keep everyone fed and happy. The nights were the worst, but aang and i made sure the little ones were ok, people sometimes felt sorry for us and game us food, clothes, even money. I knew that even If it wasn’t the life we wanted, it was the one we had and the best that i could do, was raising my siblings to be good.

It was not long enough when Aang died. In the middle of the day, we were currently staying at a town a farmer had drop us off, and got caught in crossfire. He was holding alexa’s hand and i was carrying dimitri in my arms. When i looked back i saw him spitting blood all over her. We couldn’t stay. So i grabbed her and ran. I couldn’t even wait until he took his last breath. 

Without my brother protection i had to stepped up, stop being the silly and spoiled child i was, and made sure that my siblings were safe.i couldn’t show sadness for Aang, i had to be strong for the kids. It was more difficult to find food while watching over the children so I started robbing, i was pretty good at it. I would put up an act in which my siblings had to distract the audience giving me the chance to pickpocketed them. No one suspected of three little children. But one day i got caught, the police officer should have arrested me, but instead he send me to an orphanage. I was treated very kindly in there, there was lots of food, warm showers, and soft beds.   
But i forgot something, it wasn’t a hotel, we were there for a reason. To be adopted. And anyone would be happy to know that you had been chosen, unless it is not you, just your two little siblings. It was hard for me, giving them up. But i knew it was the right decision, they deserved to have a life, with parents that loved them, they deserved to go to school and be happy. The adopters were nice people, seem good and caring. It was hard though, to say goodbye

~Listen to me, i love you with all my heart. You will always be my siblings, but i can’t take care of you anymore, it is not safe with me. I want you to live a happy and long life. This people are willing to give it to you both. Be good to one another, always be there for each other and don’t let anyone tear you appart~

I kissed them both on the forehead, dimitri’s little arms around my neck, sobbing, alexa’s arms around my waist. I wanted to crie but i had to be strong, show them that everything was going to be ok.   
I’ve never been so wrong in my entire life.


End file.
